This invention relates to an air-powered, or hydraulically-powered, rotary brush for cleaning aerial conductors, the brush being mounted on a hot stick.
In splicing aerial conductors, it is essential that the surfaces of the conductors be thoroughly cleaned. In doing this work live, that is , to splice together aerial conductors which are carrying high voltage, it was heretofore customary to use a wire brush operated by an air-powered drive tool mounted on a hot stick. The prior art brush was a roller brush which rotated on its longitudinal axis and was held in a perpendicular position transverse to the conductor. The air-powered drive tool was operated by a first lineman who manipulated the hot stick while the flexible insulating air-supply hose was controlled and guided by a second lineman. The roller brush was always held at right angles transverse to the conductor and was moved from side to side in many sweeps along the conductor at various angles and various positions around the conductor in order to achieve a complete and satisfactory cleaning. The work described was tedious, and was a time-consuming task for two men.